Death, Suicide, Brothers
by Splodge2209
Summary: Wally looses all his family and tries to take the easy way out but the easy way isn't always the right or the best way. Eventually Wally learns this but only with the help of his two best friends/brothers. WARNING CONTAINS DEATH AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!.
1. Chapter 1

**I was just really bored and this came to me, so enjoy!**

After a nasty fight with the rouges in central city, Kid Flash aka Wally West sits next to his mentor and uncle, Flash akaBarry Allen in the watchtower crying his heart out. An hour after The Flash received his injuries he died and with his parents dead as well and his aunt Iris living somewhere else, after a massive break up with her husband Barry, Wally had nowhere else to go.

Wally was in the watchtower cafeteria drinking hot chocolate, he stared down a the knife on the table in front of him, it was like it was calling to him. 'Come to me, come to me and I can make all your trouble go away.' Wally picked up the knife and held it upto the light, watching it shine, 'that's it, I can make all your pain go away. Just one cut and you'll see your mum, dad, and uncle again.'

Wally put the knife over his wrist but just as he was about to start cutting, Black Canary and Wonder Women walked in. Black Canary took one look at Wally and tackled him to the ground, knocking the knife out of his hand. Whilst Black Canary dealt with Wally, Wonder Women had flown off to get help.

 **With Wonder Women**

Wonder Women flew down the hall and into the main plaza, she flew towards the meeting room hesitantly. She really didn't want to interrupt the meeting, but this was too important to wait. She knocked on the door and when it opened she flew in, everyone stared at her wondering why she was there.

"Someone needs to come quick" she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Diana, what is it?" Green arrow asked as everyone tried to calm her down.

"It's Wally, he...he" Wonder women couldn't bring herself around to say it.

"What's wrong with Wally, Diana?" Green Arrow asked growing concerned "What did he do?"

"He tried to kill..." She took a deep quivering breath "Kill himself." Gasps were heard from all around. Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green arrow and Batman followed her to where she left Black Canary and Kid Flash

 **With Black Canary**

"Why Wally? What good would come from you killing yourself?" Black Canary asked hoping he would calm down enough to tell her. Wally was on his knees with Black Canary restraining his arms behind his back. No matter what she asked, said or did he just wouldn't stop fiighting.

"Let me go, let me go. Let me go, please!" Wally begged.

"No Wally, I won't let you go" She refused.

"LET. .NOW."

"Why? Why do you want me to let you go?" Canary asked.

"I have to see them again, just please let me go, I want to be with them again!" he replied. Wally still had tears streaming down his face but he was starting to weaken, eventually he collapsed to the floor in a heap. Black Canary cautiously let him go and sat down with him, he pushed himself up and stared at her. Black Canary saw pain and fear in his eyes and pulled him in for a hug. Where he clung to her and cried his eyes out into her shoulder.

Black Canary heard footsteps and she looked up to see Wonder Women return with Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green arrow and Batman..

Manhunter moved forward ready to sedate Kid Flash but he pulled away, he got up ready to run from them, but Black Canary jumped up to restrain him again. Wonder Women and Batman also helped restrain Wally, SO he wouldn't harm himself. Manhunter injected the sedative into Wally's arm and within seconds he was dead to the league, snoring lightly.

"Clark take him to a medical room and restrain him. The last thing we need is him waking up and trying to kill himself again." Batman ordered.

"Oliver, maybe we should call Roy, he'll want to know what's going on" Black Canary suggested. Green Arrow agreed and walked off down a different hallway to go tell Roy. Batman turned back to Wonder Women, who was the last one there. (Manhunter went with Superman to look over Wally).

"You go watch over Wally with the others, I'll go tell the team and get dick from the cave. Something tells me he'll want to be here too." Wonder Women nodded her head and agreed with him, then went separate ways. Wonder Women heading for Wally's room and Batman heading for the zeta beams. This was going to be a long few weeks for everyone, especially Waslly.

 **Well, that's chapter one, I hoped you liked it. Chapter two should becoming soon.**

 **Please, please, please, review. It inspires me to write more. Thank you and see you soon.**

 **Till next time. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for a long time, I've been having internet and laptop troubles, but here's chapter 2 for you all.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ o YJ o ~**

 **At Mt. Justice, with Young Justice~**

All of the Young Justice teens sat around in the living room area dressed in their civvies , when the zeta beam announced the arrival of batman.

 **Recognised Batman; 02 -**

"what's up, Bats?" Robin asked, as his mentor entered the mountain.

"There has been a situation on the watchtower. We thought that you should have the right to know." Batman said in his usual monotone voice.

"What's wrong, Bats? What's happened?" Robin asked worried.

"Earlier today The Flash and Kid Flash were in a battle against the rogues in Central City, when The Flash was badly injured. After being taken to the watchtower he...he passed away an hour after he arrived. Kid Flash was removed from his mentors side not long after that and was taken to the watchtower's cafeteria, where he tried to commit suicide, thankfully It was prevented." Batman explained to the shocked teens before turning to his protege. "Grab some gear, you're coming with me to the watchtower."

"But Batman, what about us?" Artemis asked

"The rest of you will stay here until we decide what to do?" Batman ordered. When the team looked to argue, he glared at them. "That is an order! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Kaldur'ahm Replied slightly resigned at the prospect of waiting.

With that Batman and Robin Lest through the zeta beams to the watchtower, to see if Wally was awake.

 **Star City, with Green Arrow And Red Arrow~**

 **Roy's apartment~**

"Roy, we need to talk!" Oliver called as he entered is adopted sons apartment.

"What is it, Ollie?" Roy asked. Him and Oliver talked and ow they were n better terms with each other.

"It's about Wally" Oliver replied

"Thought so. I saw what happened to Barry, is he okay? Roy queried

"That's just it. Barry passed away an hour after arriving on the watchtower. After that Wally was taken to the cafeteria, where he tried to kill himself. If it wasn't for Dinah and Diana he wouldn't be here right now" Ollie explained

"WHAT! TAKE ME TO HIM NOW! THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Roy bellowed.

 **On the watchtower, with Wally~**

Batman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Roy and Robin all stood inside Wally's Medical room, watching as the speed slept peacefully.

"He should wake up in minute or two" Manhunter said as he left the room to get more sedative just in case.

After Manhunter left, true to his words, Wally awoke a minute later with a soft groan. Roy and Robin rushed to both sides of his bed looking down into Wally's emerald green eyes. As Wally stared back tears came to his eyes as he remembered what happened. He went to wipe them away as they started falling, but found his hand restrained. Moving around a bit he found his legs were also restrained, so Wally started struggling against the bonds that bound him to the bed.

"Wallace, stop struggling, you'll only hurt yourself" Batman ordered, however his attempt proved futile as Wally didn't listen and kept on struggling. Black Canary walked up to the top of the bed and moved Robin out the way lightly so she could get to Wally's head, where she held his face in both her hands softly wiping away his tears before getting him to listen to her.

"Wally...Wally look at me" Canary called softly "That's it. Alright I need you to listen to me, can you do that for me?" at Wally's nod Canary carried on "We'll undo the restraints o your legs but no kicking out okay. Good. Unfortunately the wrist restraints have to stay on, alright. No more struggling Wally, no more struggling. You'll only injure yourself okay. Can you do these things for me, please?" Again Wally nodded but also le out a quiet, chocked 'Yes'.

"Thank you" Canary replied before softly pushing his hair out of his eyes and kissing his forehead. She then turned around to find surprised looking faces staring at her. "What?" she asked as she moved over to undo the leg restraints.

"It's just surprising how you acted with him" Oliver answered

"What can I say? Mothers instinct" Canary said then turned to Oliver after finishing what she was doing. "Oliver can I talk to you out in the hall, Please?"

 **On the watchtower, in the hall outside Wally's room~**

"What is it, Dinah?" Oliver asked his Wife. (They got married a few months before Iris and Barry split up)

"Ollie, I want to adopt Wally!" Dinah siad without hesitation.

 **~ o YJ o ~**

 **Well that's chapter 2, I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think, and if**

 **Oliver and Dinah should adopt Wally Or Bruce.**

 **Till next time; TTFN~ Ta ta for now! LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I last updated a chapter, but I had some major writers block and it sucked. Don't you just hate writers block.**

 **So here I am, with chapter 3 and I hope you like it. If it goes great you might even get a chapter 4 straight after this one. 2 chapters updated in one day, you should feel honoured and lucky** **…**

 **I've got to do it, and as annoying as it is, everyone has had to do it too;**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! Wish I did… but I don't.**

 **Enjoy…**

 **~ 0 YJ 0 ~**

Oliver Queen looked at his wife dumbly; he couldn't quite register what she had said to him. "You want to do what?" he asked unsurely.

"I…want…to…adopt…Wally…" she said, slowly, "I mean… it would be great. Roy would come round more often, maybe even move back in. That would also mean that Wally will be closer to his older brother figure. What do you think?"

Oliver stared back at Dinah. He didn't know what to do or say, he needed time to think things through. He adopted Roy, but that eventually went to disaster. Could he adopt Wally? Would he lose Wally too? Could he give Wally what he really needed?

He didn't know.

"I think we need to wait a little while and see how things go. We also need to ask Wally if he wants to be adopted by us. Don't forget that he needs to be the one to decide to do that now and he needs to be the one to make the final decision."

"Okay." Dinah agreed.

They both looked up when they heard the door to Wally's room open. Batman, Martian Manhunter and Roy were all leaving the room.

"What's going on?" Dinah asked Batman quietly.

He looked at them carefully, then answered, "Robin asked if he and Wally could talk alone for a bit. I agreed, giving them 10 minutes."

Both Oliver and Dinah nodded agreeing. Then everyone went their separate ways, agreeing to meet back up in 10 minutes time.

 **On watchtower, In Wally's medical room**

Robin stared at Wally as he finally gained control of his emotions and relaxed. He looked terrible. His once lively green emerald eyes are now a dull lifeless green. He skin was pale and clammy; his hair that normally stuck up in all different directions now lays flat to his head.

"Hey Bats, can Wally and I have a couple of minutes alone. Please…" Robin asked his mentor.

Batman looked unsure at first but after seeing the look in his protégé eyes, he decided that he would let them have bit of time alone together.

"Fine, 10 minutes only. Roy, J'onn, let's go." He ordered. Roy looked ready to argue, but after giving him a bat glare, he decided to leave lest he face the wrath of an angry bat.

Robin watched as they left the room together. He heard Batman telling Ollie and Dinah that he had allowed them to have 10 minutes alone to talk to one another.

Once everything was quiet, Robin turned to Wally, who was looking anywhere but at him. Robin just stared at him, not talking, not moving.

Just staring

Eventually Wally turned to look at Robin. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to as Robin opened his mouth. "Why?" That was all Robin asked 'Why?'

"I…I…I…I j-j-just" Wally stopped and took a deep breath, before trying again "I just wanted…to…to be with them again and to see them again. I just can't live without them, I…I…I just c-c-can't."

Robin looked Wally right in the eye and said; "Look…I know what it's like to lose everyone you love. I know what it's like to want to die, to want to see them again, to want to do anything in your power to go to them. But killing yourself right now is not going to do that, you will see them again one day but today is not that day." Robin told Wally sincerely. "I want you to promise me something Wally. Okay?"

Wally nodded unsurely.

"I want you to promise me that you won't try to kill yourself again, okay?!" Robin asked demandingly. Wally looked very uncertain.

"Please Wally, Please?" he asked again desperately.

Wally closed his eyes shaking his head back and forth, trying to think. "I-I-I c-can't promise that Rob. I can't, I can't, I can't, I won't." Robin looked ready to disagree with him but Wally continued; "I can't keep that promise Rob when I don't know if I can prevent myself. Right now I just feel so lost, scared and confused. I just want it all to end."

Robin looked ready to cry as Wally had another breakdown right in front of him. He was unsure whether to stay where he was or to go get some help. Wally started thrashing around again and it was starting to make Robin panic. "Wally, just calm down… Okay, Wally? Wally! You need to calm down, right now!"

Wally was inconsolable; "LET ME GO, LET ME GO NOW!"

Robin ran out of the room to get help, he quickly returned with Dinah and J'onn; he couldn't find the others.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO!" Wally screamed again, tugging violently on the restraints that were holding his wrists.

Dinah looked at J'onn and told him to grab the syringe that held a sedative just in case this was to happen. What they didn't know was that Wally was vibrating slightly and that was causing the restraints on his wrists to loosen.

Just as J'onn was about to inject the sedative into Wally's arm, the restraints on his wrist came undone and he made a break for it.

He unplugged all the wires attached to him and leapt off the bed and made a run for the door. Just as Wally reached the door Robin stood in his way.

J'onn put the syringe down and Dinah switched off the machines that wee wailing. They slowly started moving towards Wally from behind, making sure that they don't take any sudden movements that could startle him.

Wally saw this out the corner off his eye he feinted left which Robin followed and then ran right, quickly running past Robin, out the room and into the hallway.

He was gone in seconds…

 **A/N: Alright guys, there is chapter 3. And if I can think of what to right next, in the next 5-20 minutes, you should also have chapter 4.**

 **So… maybe you'll see me again soon today, maybe you won't.**

 **Who knows?**

 **-Splodge2209**


End file.
